100 Themes, 100 Shippings
by Midori12
Summary: An 100 Theme Challenge, each Theme containing a different Shipping. Rating may change to T. Current Theme and Shipping - Misfortune: Rocket (Jessie x James) - But as the months turned into years, she didn't think she could ever get away from the misfortune that had plagued her life.
1. Introduction: Visor

**For Arceus's sake, am I ever going to stop with the new stories? -_-;**

**I had this idea for awhile, but then I did it for Criminal Minds instead. So…now time to do it for Pokémon! I figured today would be the best day to post this, since Black 2 and White 2 come out today in the States.**

**So here's the deal: each Theme will be a different pairing since I feel like doing it that way. Now, I don't know how I'll choose the pairings, but I'll delve into just about any canon. I guess whatever Theme I believe fits a certain pairing, I'll go ahead and do. And once I do one certain pairing, I won't use it again for the rest of the story.**

**If anyone suggests a pairing, I may consider doing it. But that's a huge maybe. It all depends on if I feel like writing for it or not. Remember, I'm not too biased and I'm up for anything, just don't be too hopeful.**

**None of these pairings will include Pokémon, unless I include slight WishShipping or something, but I don't really plan on it. I'm not too comfortable with writing human x Pokémon and Pokémon x Pokémon pairings. That's why when Ash is paired with a Pokémon in _The Story of Ash and: Insert Character Here_, the chapters are normally very short…**

**One last thing: I put a list of all the Themes with possible Shippings I might do for that chapter at the bottom of my profile. So check that out if you wish.**

**So now that I'm done rambling, I'll finally get started! Most of these will probably be pretty short, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Introduction: VisorShipping**

"Hi! My name is Rosa!" a girl with two buns in her hair waved to no one in particular.

"Rosa, who are you talking to?" a boy with messy brown hair sticking out of the top of his visor asked her.

"The audience, Nate!" she smiled to him. "We have to introduce ourselves! We're the new kids in school!"

Nate made a face. "We don't go to school."

"DON'T QUESTION IT!" Rosa suddenly raged, causing Nate to jump.

"…Err, Rosa?" Nate smirked awkwardly.

"Yes?" Rosa smiled again.

"Um, nothing…"

"Hey, guys…" a boy with dark blue hair walked into the room…wherever they were.

"HUGH, GET OUT OF HERE! NATE AND I ARE INTRODUCING OURSELVES!" Rosa angrily yelled at him. Hugh's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Rosa threw a Poké Ball at him, which whacked him in the face.

"Oww!" Hugh rubbed his nose. "Okay, message received! I'm leaving!" He promptly walked out of the room.

"Rosa, was that necessary?" Nate asked, his hands on his head for some reason.

"Yeah!" Rosa huffed. "The script said that only the two of us were supposed to introduce ourselves! Hugh has a backstory. We don't!"

"…What script?" Nate just now noticed that Rosa was holding a stack of papers. She ignored his question and gazed at them intently.

"Hmm, it also says I'm supposed to hug you and act like I like you."

"What?" Nate raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we friends?"

"I guess that's supposed to be _implied_…"

Nate pursed his lips. "Ugh, Rosa…" Without warning, Rosa suddenly pounced on Nate, knocking him over and bringing both of them to the ground. "ROSA, WHAT THE HELL?"

"Nate! I love you!" Rosa rubbed her cheeks against his. "Let's be best friends forever!"

"IF YOU HAVEN'T BROKEN MY BACK, I MAY CONSIDER!"

"Yay!" Rosa jumped up and faced the 'audience.' "Well, was that good enough? I hope so! We'll see you guys in Black 2 and White 2! Bye-bye!" She waved enthusiastically. Nate continued to lie on the ground, not sure if he could even move. Rosa pranced off and turned off the light.

"…What did I do to deserve this…?"

* * *

**What the hell did I do? D:**

**The game characters aren't given much of a personality besides their official poses, like Brendan looks way tos overly cheery with that weird grin and Leaf looks devious for some reason. With Rosa, she looks like she might have an explosive personality under that smile of hers.**

**So…how's that for an introduction?**

**~Midori**


	2. Love: Desertion

**It definitely was not easy to choose a pairing for this one. I didn't want to anything cliché so I wanted to choose a pairing that wasn't going to fit this Theme very well.**

**So here's to me doing a very bizarre pairing that I never thought I would ever do.**

**Slight BetelgeuseShipping.**

* * *

**Love: DesertionShipping**

Mitsumi sat as still as possible, not even glancing at any of the Galactic grunts that walked by. She had been instructed by Cyrus to sit there and not move while he went off to go do…_something_. Mitsumi never questioned him, she just did as she was told.

Her eyes twitched as she spotted Cyrus from the corner of her viewpoint. She turned her head to watch him walk in the room with Mars, but her facial expression never changed. She remained monotonous.

Cyrus approached her and stared at her for a moment before speaking. "I'm sending you out again. I was going to send you with Mars, but I need her here. Will you be able to handle the task alone?"

Mitsumi nodded her head. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Cyrus said, his face remaining monotonous as well. He picked up a pile of papers on the desk behind Mitsumi and gave her a short glance before walking out of the room. Mitsumi's lips didn't move to smile, but she couldn't help the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"It's no use." Mitsumi flinched ever so slightly, almost forgetting that Mars was in the room. "It's never going to happen."

Mitsumi glanced at her with a slightly raised eyebrow, not trying to change her expression but faltering as she was completely confused as to what the redhead was referring to. "Excuse me?"

"Cyrus," Mars said, crossing her arms and not looking directly at Mitsumi. "You have something for him, don't you?"

Mitsumi felt as if she was being cryptic on purpose. "What is _something_?"

Mars shifted her gaze to Mitsumi, but didn't turn her head. "You like him, don't you?"

Mitsumi's face changed to one of embarrassment and she turned her head. "W-who said that?" She inwardly cursed herself for stuttering.

"It's quite obvious," Mars answered, uncrossing her arms to shrug. "At least to the commanders. The grunts don't pay any attention to anything. And neither does Cyrus."

"Cyrus does too pay attention!" Mitsumi countered, not meaning to raise her voice. "If anyone makes a mistake, he puts them on the spot!"

"Stupid girl, that's not what I was talking about," Mars said with gritted teeth, beginning to get frustrated with Mitsumi's tone. "Cyrus doesn't pay attention to the feelings of anyone. They either listen to him or they don't. That's all he cares about. If he even cares at all…"

Mitsumi narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that he'll never notice your feelings for him. I doubt that he can even _feel_ emotions. I believe he is incapable," Mars explained.

"Why would you say that?" Mitsumi asked.

Mars paused to stare at the ground before answering. "Because I had to learn that the hard way."

Mitsumi thought that maybe she had caught on to what Mars was telling her, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Just do what you're told and that will please him enough," Mars started walking toward the door. When it swung open, she paused in the doorway with her back turned to Mitsumi.

"Love is just a curse. It happens, even if we don't want it to. It sets us up for happiness, only to destroy us when it fails. It's the worse thing that can ever happen to someone." With that, Mars walked out of the room.

Mitsumi sat alone in the room, contemplating over everything Mars had just told her. In a way, she was right. Mitsumi did enjoy Cyrus' company, but she couldn't explain why, and now it seemed like her love could never be returned.

She raised her knees to her face and hugged her legs. She stared straight ahead and did her best not to cry. Mitsumi never cried; for a fourteen-year-old girl, she was tougher than most of the grunts around here. Nothing scared her and she could stand up to anything.

But love would be the thing that would tear her apart.

* * *

**Sorry to those of you that haven't read Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Adventure! I myself only own the first three volumes. But I've spoiled enough of it from Bulbapedia. Plus, I like Mitsumi. She's badass!**

**I'm not really sure if I pair her with anybody, though… Not really Jun at all. And Hareta is just…not very pairable, haha.**

**~Midori**


	3. Light: Ikari

**This one was a given. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to use this pairing for this chapter, but I just decided to go for it.**

* * *

**Light: IkariShipping**

My brother always told me that I would find someone who would change me.

I told him that was a load of crap.

Who cares what I think about life? I surely don't. And people should just learn to mind their own business.

I go about in life the way I choose. I catch strong Pokémon, because weak Pokémon aren't good for anything. I battle the Gyms, because I want to prove that I am a strong trainer.

Do I try too hard to prove that I'm strong? What does it matter?

Sure, I walk around with a scowl on my face. I don't care about much. What is there to care about? Feelings only bring you down. And so do friends.

Are you telling me that I should learn to put my trust in someone else's hands? Share my darkest secrets with them in the hopes that they won't betray me? That's stupid. That's why I only depend on myself. _I'm _the only person who's going to get me farther in life, not anyone else.

Then I met _them_. The far too happy group that made me sick to my stomach every time I saw them. I mean, what a joke.

The girl in that group, Dawn Hikari. Ugh…she was so annoying. All she did was run her mouth about contests and her hair and her weak Pokémon. Arceus, I have no idea how Ash and Brock could deal with that on a daily basis.

What was she accomplishing in life? Pokémon contests? Sheesh, that's the stupidest thing ever. Dressing up your Pokémon and showing off their stupid moves. Who comes up with this stuff?

And her attitude. She prances around in her short little skirt thinking she's something big. But doesn't she realize that the world is huge and she's only one small person in it? Who cares what she does in life besides her so-called friends?

…But, Dawn is an interesting girl. Maybe she is just one person in this giant Pokémon world, but she makes the best of everything she does. She works hard for these contests, and she takes good care of her Pokémon to the best of her abilities. When she loses a contest, maybe she cries, but she picks herself right back up and tries again.

I work hard to win a Pokémon battle and push my Pokémon to the limits, but for what? To prove that I am something? To who? I don't have any friends. My only family is Reggie. Maybe I'd like to prove something to Brandon, but what does he care?

All I do is continue to spin in this never ending cycle of proving myself to people I don't even know or care about. What does being the best really mean if I can't celebrate with friends I don't even have?

Dawn has her friends to help her along the way. They're there for her as she shows off her hard work with her Pokémon, who she also calls her friends. She has a mother who is proud of what she can accomplish, and other rivals who she also calls her friends because there are no hard feelings between any of them. In fact, the only person I think she truly argues wholeheartedly with is me.

And maybe things have changed a little. I've tried to accept how Ash trains his Pokémon. I've tried to accept Barry's obnoxious behavior considering how much he seems to admire me. I've tried to accept the things my brother tells me to help make me a better person.

And I've started to accept Dawn as a person, the light that shines upon me and shows me the way to see the good in life.

Dawn Hikari… What a fitting name.

* * *

**Ahhh, Paul is so OOC… I don't even know where I was going with this, but I tried.**

**~Midori**


	4. Dark: Chosen

**This takes place while Blue and Silver were being held captive by the Mask of Ice.**

* * *

**Dark: ChosenShipping**

I sit as still as possible in the dark room that I've been thrown into. I'm terrified to move; scared that if I do move, something will shock me or chains I can't even see will choke me.

I was told by _her _not to be afraid of anything or else I'll never survive. It's hard not to be scared of the dark.

Will threw me in here hours ago. My eyes are heavy, but I'm worried that if I fall asleep I'll never wake up again.

But who knows? Maybe never waking up again would be better than living another day in this _hell._

Another hour passes by when the door opens. A dim light from the hallway outside shines in, but only for a moment as someone is thrown into the room with me. They stumble to the floor as the door is slammed shut behind them.

They cough and I realize that it's a girl.

"B-Blue…?" My voice is raspy from disuse, but my curiosity gets the best of me.

She coughs more before speaking up. "S-Silver… It's good to see you again…" She sounds very weak.

"Blue?" I lean forward. "I can't see you…"

"It's all right, I'm right here," she says, and I hear her smack her hand against the wall that is right behind me. I reach out for her and my cold hand connects with her bare arm. "Silver, your hands are cold…" She grabs my hand and holds it in her own.

"Did they hurt you Blue?" I ask.

"Only a little bit." Even though I can't see her face, I know she is smiling that sad smile of hers. She tries not to frown or cry in front of me because she feels she has to be strong for the two of us. "They were just mad because I defied Pryce's orders again. You know how Karen is."

I shiver, but Blue's hand is warm. I squeeze her hand. "Blue, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"…" I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I _am _only a child. "I'm scared of the dark."

"No you're not, Silver," she says simply, and I am confused. She continues. "You're scared of what's in it."

My eyes widen and I analyze her words. She is right; I'm terrified of what I can't see, not the dark itself.

"But you don't need to be afraid, Silver," Blue said, "Because I'm here to protect you!" I feel her tighten her grip on my hand. "And I won't let anything hurt you. Do you trust me?"

I nod, but I forget that she can't see me, so I respond. "Yes, Blue."

"We're in this together and we'll find a way out of this together, okay?"

"Yes, Blue… Together…"

I lean my head over onto her shoulder and close my eyes, now wishing for sleep. I don't have to worry about not waking up because Blue will always be by my side.

And I don't have to be afraid of what's in the dark if she's always there.


	5. Seeking Solace: Mock

**Seeking Solace: Mock**

Paul stood agape as he watched his Electivire fall. Ash and Monferno bounced up and down while Dawn and Brock cheered. Ash had won again!

Paul clenched his fists in frustration. "What the…how could I have lost?"

"My Monferno wiped the floor with Electivire!" Ash ran up to the Fire-type Pokémon and hugged it. "You did an awesome job!" Ash said to it.

Paul gritted his teeth and turned away. The Chimchar he had abandoned because he thought it was weak had now defeated his powerful Pokémon.

_Dammit! _he thought in anger. If he stayed here any longer, he was going to…

He didn't even want to think about it. He decided to just walk off.

"Aww, is Paul being a sore loser?" Dawn called out to him, but he ignored it.

_I'm so sick of this,_ he shoved his hands into his pockets. _Ash has a whole team of people cheering him on. Whatever. Does he thinks that makes it better? What would he do if he lost and he had no one to turn to?_

Paul stopped. "But it's not like he's ever had to worry about that…"

He shook his head and continued on down the road. It's not like he felt he needed anyone to be there for him when he lost or anything.

That was just stupid.

"W-what is this?" Ursula yelled, but no one heard her. The crowd was cheering for Dawn and Piplup, who had just won the contest by a few points. Dawn waved to the crowd before allowing Piplup to jump in her arms.

"I can't believe this!" she began to glare at Dawn before turning to her Minun. Minun was frowning. Ursula dropped her glare to bend down next to her Pokémon. "I'm sorry, Minun. You did a great job."

Ursula watched as Dawn was being handed her Ribbon. She gritted her teeth, wanting to yell many things at the blunette, but she controlled her anger. She returned Minun to its Poké Ball and started to walk off when she spotted Dawn's friends rushing to her side. She turned around and proceeded off of the arena.

_Why, why? _Ursula thought as she stormed toward the locker room. _Dawn's got so many friends to show off her Ribbon to…even some of the contest performers are her friends! Will there ever come a day when she'll lose and no one will be there to support her?_

Ursula paused. "That's not even possible. She'll never have to worry about that…"

She sat on the bench in front of her locker and closed her eyes tightly. She definitely wasn't going to cry because she shouldn't care if she didn't have any friends to be there for her when she lost.

It was all so stupid, really.

"I'd like to check in tonight," Ursula said to Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center.

"Okay, Ms. Ursula, here's the key!" the nurse smiled as she handed Ursula her room key.

"Thanks," Ursula picked up her bag and walked over to the couch, debating on whether she wanted to grab dinner now or later. She couldn't tell if she was hungry or not.

She glanced up and noticed the TV that was showing the contest from earlier. She frowned as they showed clips of both her and Dawn performing, but she turned her head away before they revealed who won.

She spotted a kid with purple hair sitting next to her. He was watching the TV, too. But she nearly jumped up when he spun around to face her.

"Hey," he said, and Ursula noticed the scowl on his face that was similar to her own. "That's you on TV, isn't it?"

Ursula didn't want to admit that she was the _loser _of the competition, but she couldn't deny that that was surely her on TV. "Yes…"

"Everyone loses, y'know," he said. Ursula raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"But nobody ever rushes to your side whether you win or lose, right?"

Ursula's eyes widened. How did this kid know what she was thinking? Had he been through the same thing? Winning or losing with no friends to cheer or console with?

Ursula blinked a few times before holding out her hand to him.

"I'm Ursula," she said. The boy stared at her hand for a moment before taking her hand and shaking it. The scowl remained, but Ursula didn't care.

"I'm Paul."

* * *

**MockShipping is surprisingly popular, but I can see why. They really are a lot alike. I'm more of an IkariShipper, but I can see myself liking MockShipping.**

**~Midori**


	6. Break Away: Tomboy

**This is probably the first TomboyShipping (Akari x Akira, _not _Misty x Casey) fanfic on the site. These characters are from a Japanese only manga called How I Became A Pokémon Card. I've tried looking for it online, but I can't seem to find it anywhere. I really want to read it…**

**Anyway, I read about Akari by accident when I was flipping through random pages on Bulbapedia and, I have to say, she's a pretty interesting character. So I read about her friend Akira and I fell in love with the Shipping.**

**So I would advise looking their profiles up before reading this so it makes more sense. But something important to know about Akari: she's a boy trapped in a girl's body. Not literally, but she basically identifies with being a boy rather than a girl.**

* * *

**Break Away: TomboyShipping**

"Akari?" Akira threw open the door to the roof of their school. He spotted his friend staring out at the city through the fence. He knew that she always came up here during lunch, but he didn't think that she would actually skip a class to be here. "What are you doing up here?"

Her back was to him and he admired her pose. She was leaning slightly with her hands behind her back, her short hair blowing in the breeze. She didn't bother turning around as she answered. "What does it look like?"

"Akari…" he stepped closer to her but stopped a few feet back. "Why did you skip gym? You like gym class."

She didn't answer for a minute and Akira was wondering if she was ignoring him or pondering her answer. After a minute he began to think it was the former when she finally spoke up.

"I do like gym," she answered, "but I hate when they divide up the girls and the boys. Can't we just all play together?"

Akira opened his mouth to say something in response, but he wasn't sure exactly _what _to say. He always had a hard time talking to her about this because he could never say that he understood her. In fact, no one could. He didn't know anyone else like Akari and he knew she didn't either.

But he was her best friend and he was going to comfort her no matter what.

"I'm sorry, Akari," he said. He felt stupid for not saying anything better. That seemed to be the only thing he could ever say to her.

To _him_. He never knew what gender to specify her as. She was used to being called a girl because that's what she was appearance-wise.

But deep down, he knew she hated it. She was born a girl, but she was a boy at heart. And she just wished that other people would recognize her as such.

"Maybe you can speak with the teacher about it," Akira said, and it sounded like a good idea. Their teacher was a very understanding person, and he knew that she liked Akari. Maybe she would consider what Akari had to say.

"Akira," she turned around to face him. Akira stared into her sad eyes and he frowned. "Do you know why I like to come up here?"

Akira raised an eyebrow. He just figured that she liked the roof, like many other students did. He didn't realize that there might have been a reason. "No."

Akari walked over to the fence and put a hand to the metal coiling. "I like being close to the sky. It's like…I'm far away from everything on the ground. All the people who judge me, all the things I can't accept, all the problems… I feel _free _when I'm up here." She smiled warmly and held her arms out. "Like a Flying-type Pokémon!"

Akira stood next to her as she waved her hands and he smiled, gazing out into the sky with her. She turned to look at him and put her index fingers together.

"Um, Akira?" Akira glanced at her and he noticed a pink tint on her cheeks. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Akira…" she had a hard time looking into his eyes. "What do you really see me as? A boy or a girl?"

Akira blinked and answered her question as honestly as possible. "Whatever you wish me to see you as."

Akari's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"If you want me to see you as a boy, then you are a boy to me," he said. "If you ever say differently, then I'll change my views to match."

Akari stared at him, not knowing what to say. She hadn't been expecting that answer. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Akira scratched his chin. "That's it?"

"No," Akari looked back out of the fence. "Do you like me, Akira?"

"Like?" Akira made a face, then chuckled. "Well, of course. You're my best friend!"

"That's not what I mean."

Akira stopped laughing and noticed Akari's serious face. Oh, she had meant _that_.

"U-um," Akira blushed. "Well, sure I do. I do like you, Akari."

Akari turned to face him. "Even if I want you to see me as a boy?"

Akira grinned widely and placed his hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "Gender doesn't matter to me, Akari. I like you for who you are!"

Akari smiled as she suddenly hugged Akira. "Thank you, Akira. I'm so glad you're my friend!"

Akira wrapped his arms around her—_him_—and glanced out to the sky. Now Akari could have two safe havens…


	7. Heaven: Blank

**Heaven: BlankShipping**

He looks at me with that frown of his as he holds my hand. He's always frowning, so I make up for it by constantly smiling. One of us needs to have hope, at least.

He just knows that it isn't right for us to hold hands like this. It seems innocent enough, but there's deeper meaning to it. We can't help it.

We tried looking at others the way we see each other and it just doesn't work. So we keep it a secret because we know that people won't accept us for this.

But one day, he asks me something that forces my smile to falter.

"Do you think we'll be accepted into Heaven?"

My frown matches his and he is honestly surprised.

"Why do you ask that?" I ask him.

"Because if we can't be accepted here, maybe we can be accepted there."

I didn't know he had learned about that place in the sky that humans and Pokémon go to when they die, but he must have had a wrong idea of what it truly was.

I return the smile, hoping that maybe I can make his mouth match mine. "I think so."

But he doesn't smile. He just stares blankly at me and nods.

Maybe behind my constant smile, he can still tell when I am lying. Because even though society is beginning to accept two males being together and two females being together…

I don't think _anywhere_ could accept two brothers being together.

* * *

**I actually like BlankShipping, and I know that many fandoms could care less about incest, but it makes you think about real life. That wouldn't really be acceptable at all.**

**~Midori**

**P.S. Could you tell which brother was telling the story?**


	8. Innocence: DarkCastle

**Innocence: DarkCastleShipping**

He gazed at her, wondering how she could possibly be so _beautiful_. He wasn't even sure of her age; every time he assumed she was older, he would see her baby face and that would distort any thought of his that assured him that she was of age.

All he wanted to do was reach out and _touch _her, but he knew that once his fingers grazed her porcelain face that she would forever be tainted. He had a dirty past that could destroy her in an instant.

They talk, but it is when Shauntal and Marshal are present. They are never alone. He wishes that he could just sneak into her room; it seems easy enough since she is always sleeping. But even while she is sleeping she can sense any movement in her room and will awaken instantly.

And she is not one to talk to when she has just awoken.

His past may be tainted, but he feels that he could change just for her. He could erase his past and start over for her. But he feels as if she wouldn't understand, or maybe she wouldn't even care. He wonders what she thinks of him, or if she even thinks anything of him at all.

He knows that of anyone, she is closest to Shauntal. Maybe talking to her could gain some insight.

"Caitlin? I'm not sure," Shauntal shrugs and he is confused. "I do talk to her, yes, but even I don't know that much about her. Darach may know more than me."

He knows about Darach, but he doesn't wish to acknowledge it. He fears that maybe the two of them are in a romantic relationship that she doesn't feel like sharing. But he figured that even if she were that she would at least tell Shauntal.

But he remembers that she is mysterious and may keep a lot to herself.

He gives in and decides to ask Darach.

"You have an interest in Ms. Caitlin?" he hands him a cup of tea. He is a kind man, I am only jealous of his close relationship with her. "Well, only she stands in your way. I am merely a servant and friend. Why don't you try speaking to her? Have you tried?"

He hasn't because of the worry of tainting her. But no one seems to question it. Maybe because they don't know his past.

But he can't help himself. He will risk possibly destroying her innocence because he just wants to be close to her. He is a gambler, after all.

He enters her intricate room. Pink and purple flash through the room and glowing stars float past him. He wonders if this is set up like a dream, since she does enjoy sleep.

He makes his way to the top of her podium, where her bed lies. Sure, the Elite Four members spend a lot of time in their rooms, but she is the only one who makes it her home.

He steps onto the floor and the sound of his shoe resonates softly along the floor. He doesn't worry that it will wake her, for he is sure she is already awake.

His thoughts are confirmed as she slowly rises up from her bed. The see-through fleece hanging off of the bars on the top of her bed make it difficult for him to see her properly, so he can't make out the look on her face. He waits for her to make a move and is surprised when she speaks.

"Come."

He is confused. She wants him to approach her in bed? He knows to control himself, but he hadn't been expecting this. He slowly walks over to her bed and gently moves the fleece aside to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Closer."

At her command, he slowly moves closer to her, removing his shoes as not to dirty her nice pink sheets. He makes sure to keep a good distance; the bed is quite big and she is directly in the middle.

"I have been waiting for you."

Her voice is like that of an angel, and he is the devil that will tear the innocence of the angel to shreds. He knows this and he hopes that he can change himself before things go wrong.

But gazing at her beauty now…he just wants to rip her clothes apart and make her beg him to stop. He knows these thoughts are wrong. Why does he crave to destroy innocence? Things that he knows he can't touch… That's it. He aims for the things that he knows he _shouldn't_. Because what's the point in going for something that's so easy?

His hand twitches and he finally responds to her. "What do you mean?"

"I know you want me," she says, "because I am a difficult catch."

She sure is mysterious; he can't interpret her words. He is sure he can guess what she means, but he doesn't want to believe that she can see right through him.

"I do have a desire for you, yes," he admits. "But maybe we can just talk. I wouldn't wish to rush anything. That is, if you are interested."

She smiles to him, but he flinches. It's not the smile of an angel, it is surely of one that wears a halo but secretly sprouts devil wings.

"Grimsley, you may think I am a difficult catch," she removes her covers and slowly crawls over to him. She slyly puts her index finger to her lips, as her face is now only inches away from him. "But who said that you are the only tainted one around here?"


	9. Drive: Hyper

**Man, I struggled on what Shipping I wanted to do for this Theme. I was at first going to be funny and do a creepy story with Scott (since he has a car in the anime). And then I was thinking about doing something meaningful by using drive in a different context (like someone's **_**drive **_**or motivation to succeed), but then I realized I haven't done a humorous chapter since the first chapter, so I scrapped that and just decided to go with something funny.**

**And who would be perfect for this chapter then **_**these **_**two?**

**Some sort of AU where cars are more abundant. But the AU doesn't really matter; you just need to know that a car is involved.**

* * *

**Drive: HyperShipping**

"Bianca, just calm down a second," Barry said to his friend as she fidgeted nervously in the driver's seat.

"I'm just…really nervous!" she shouted as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. "And how can _you _of all people tell me to calm down?"

"Shut up," Barry made a pouty face. "I'm trying to help you and not get us killed!"

They were sitting in Barry's (crappy) car out in the country and he was helping Bianca learn to drive. She was older than he was, but yet she had never driven in her life out of fear. Barry figured he'd help her conquer that fear.

But they had been sitting here for ten minutes and Bianca hadn't even turned on the car. Eight of those minutes had been Bianca crying and six of them had been Barry shaking his head with his face in his hands.

"I'm pretty sure that even if my driving sucks, it will probably be way better than yours," Bianca stuck her tongue out at him. Barry was upset with that comment, but he was just glad that she wasn't crying anymore.

"Ugh, if you can ever _get _to driving!" Barry reached for the keys in the ignition. "Turn the damn car on!"

"Wait!" Bianca slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not ready!"

"When are you going to be ready?"

"When…I'm ready."

"Well, screw that because you're going to be ready _now_!" Barry lunged for the keys again.

"Wai—!" Bianca's efforts were futile as Barry started the car. "Barry!"

"Now come on," Barry pointed to the gearshift. "Do something with this."

Bianca stared at it and made a face as if it was a completely foreign object. "Um, what?"

"Seriously, Bianca?" Barry narrowed his eyes. "Put it into drive."

Bianca gulped nervously as she did what she was instructed. She had her foot literally jammed on the brake as she carefully placed the car into drive.

They didn't move. Barry's eyebrow twitched.

"Are you going to let go of the brake?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh, yeah," Bianca lifted her foot and the car slowly began moving. She held an iron grip on the steering wheel and prepared for the worst.

"Oh my Arceus, Bianca! We're going so slow!" Barry threw his hands up in frustration. "Put your foot on the accelerator!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Bianca snapped. Her foot didn't move as she contemplated putting her foot on the gas.

But Barry's impatience got the best of him as he lifted his leg and threw it on the gas himself, sending the car flying forward.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Bianca screamed as the car suddenly hit forty. She unnecessarily turned the steering wheel every which direction, causing the two of them to jerk all over the place. Finally, Barry's face smacked into the window next to him and he lifted his foot off the accelerator.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT!" he cried, rubbing the now forming bruise on his face. Bianca slammed on the brake, causing Barry to bash his face on the dashboard. "OUCH!"

Bianca was huffing, trying to control her breathing. Barry winced at his now bloody nose as he turned to face her.

"Well, that was an awful idea…" he wiped some blood from his nose. When Bianca didn't respond, he raised his eyebrow. "Bianca?"

"That was…" Bianca suddenly smiled widely. "SO FUN!" she threw her arms up before clapping her hands and gazing at Barry intently. "CAN WE DO IT AGAIN?"

"What?" Barry stared at her like she was crazy. "What happened to being scared out of your mind?"

"That was such a rush! Let's go again!" Bianca didn't even hesitate to stomp her foot on the accelerator, sending them into speeds of almost seventy in a matter of seconds.

"WOOHOO!"

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!"

Leave it to Bianca to completely turn the tables. Barry would never force her to do anything like this again, and especially never drive his car again.

* * *

**Eh, so it wasn't really Shippy, but it was fun.**

**Also, to anyone who has requested a pairing, be sure to check the list at the bottom of my profile. Most of them have a question mark, but mostly because I'm not exactly sure if I want to do that Shipping for that particular Theme. But if I don't, I'll just do the Shipping for another Theme I see fit.**

**~Midori**


	10. Breathe Again: Airplane

**This is a continuation of my one-shot story _Better_.**

* * *

**Breathe Again: AirplaneShipping**

_Skyla._

Who's calling my name? It sounds really familiar…

_Skyla, wake up._

Wake up? That's…not possible. I can't wake up. I'm…

I'm dead, aren't I?

_Skyla, you have to wake up now._

Who's…who's talking to me?

_Skyla, wake up. Please, wake up!_

_SKYLA!_

* * *

I heard a faint noise come from my right ear. It progressively got louder to where I could hear it from both ears. My hand twitched and I could feel something warm and soft in my left hand. I could tell that I was laying down on something. A familiar smell entered my nostrils; a very sweet scent. My mouth tasted of iron and something else bland and disgusting.

There was only one sense left to activate: my sight. I was having trouble opening my eyes, so I decided to speak instead.

"…H-hello…?" My voice felt hoarse and heavy. It was like I hadn't spoken in years.

"S-Skyla?" A voice that matched the familiar scent rang through my ears and I gasped instinctively. I continued struggling to open my eyes; it was like they were glued shut.

Finally my eyes slipped open and a bright light above my head forced me to squint. Whatever was in my hand squeezed tightly. I glanced over.

"S-Skyla! You're awake!" Elesa, my best friend, was smiling at me. Her eyes were red and her hair was a mess, but she still looked beautiful. The perks of being a model with natural beauty. She wiped away tears that were beginning to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Elesa…?" my voice was cracking, but I tried to ignore it. "W-what's going…?" It took me a moment to realize she was holding my hand as she held it in front of her.

"Skyla…" her smile faltered. "You've been asleep for a few days. Do you…" she sniffled a little, still trying to hold back tears. "Do you remember what happened?"

I blinked slowly, as my eyes still wouldn't open all the way. I felt like I was drugged and everything in my body felt heavy.

Drugged… The taste in my mouth sparked my memory.

"E-Elesa…" I frowned and tried to turn my head, but a sharp pain ran through my skull and I flinched. That wasn't going to work, so I gave up. But there was no way I could keep this from her. She had to have known what happened to me.

But…I thought I had taken enough drugs to… Who found me?

"Elesa…" I tried to think of the sentence in my head before I said it, since I still felt loopy. "I-I do remember…and I…" Forget forming a comprehensible sentence, I couldn't even think of what to say in the first place. How could I explain to her why I had tried to kill myself?

"Skyla…" Elesa was now in tears and I felt like crying myself. "I couldn't believe it when I walked into your house and found you on the ground, surrounded by pill bottles. How could you…? Why…?"

My eyes widened as much as they could. "W-what? You're the one that found me? But I thought you were on vacation to Undella…with Hilbert…"

"No, I came back early because I was really worried about you…and Hilbert was, too. I was talking to him about you the entire time and he asked me if I wanted to cut the vacation short to check up on you. You hadn't been answering your phone, so I had to come back. And…I'm just so glad I did…" Elesa's tears were shining in the light as they rolled down her cheeks.

"Elesa…" I twitched my hand that was in hers and she let go. I slowly raised it to wipe the tears from her cheek. "I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry for not helping you sooner, Skyla," she raised her hand to cover mine on her face. "How could I have not noticed it had gotten this bad? I'm such an awful friend…"

"D-don't say that!" I yelled and my throat started to burn. I coughed and Elesa handed me a glass of water on the table next to her. I drank it slowly; the water was lukewarm, but it was much better than nothing. "Elesa, I began to regret it after I did it, but I couldn't move. If it hadn't been for you being so worried about me… I never would have taken another breath. I'm alive right now because of you."

"…Skyla…" she frowned.

"Don't look like that," I smiled. "Hey, I'm in a bad situation, but I think with your help, I can get better."

"Skyla, aren't I the reason you're in this mess?"

"Elesa, stop," I said. "It was my fault. I was obsessed with being as pretty as you, possibly even better, and I just couldn't do it. It was my stupidity that led to this. You tried to help me as much as you could and all I did was push you away…"

There was silence for a moment…well, as much silence as there could be in a hospital room, what with the ECG beeping constantly.

"Skyla, you're fine just the way you are. You're a beautiful young lady and you don't have to be a model to prove yourself. Your personality makes up for any faults you could possibly have with your body, but honestly, I can't note any. You're probably the closest thing to perfection in my eyes," Elesa explained. The ECG jumped a bit and I think she noticed.

Did she…did she really mean all of that? I had lost Hilbert to her, but maybe the person I really wanted this whole time was…

"T-thanks, Elesa…" I blushed. "B-but what about Hilbert?"

Elesa smiled. "I…I broke things off with him."

I perked up, then regretted it when that sharp pain in my head returned. Elesa gently pushed me back against the pillow. "You what?"

"I told him that I needed to focus on helping you. We're still friends and he understood completely. He wishes you the best. Actually, he should be here later to visit."

I blinked at her. "You really did that…for _me_?"

"Of course," Elesa said. "My modeling is going to be put on hold for a little while as well. I want to be there for you as much as I can."

I tried to hold back the tears that were forming, but it wasn't possible. I held out my arms and wordlessly insisted that she hug me. She smiled, crying as well, and leaned forward into my arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and I never wanted her to let go.

"I-I love you, Elesa," I choked though my tears. "Thank you so much…"

"I love you, too, Skyla…" she said back. And I was just so happy that I was able to see her again. To hold her in my arms. To hear her tell me she loves me.

To smell her wonderful scent. To breathe again.


	11. Memory: SoulSilver

**This chapter was originally going to be centered around Frantic, but SoulSilver, Chess, Boulevard and Monochrome are very personal Shippings to me. And I couldn't pass up the opportunity to use this Theme for one of those Shippings.**

**Slight mention of RedemptionShipping.**

* * *

**Memory: SoulSilverShipping**

_All sentences end eventually. But why are run-on sentences not acceptable? Don't those end eventually, too?_

I remember all of it

my friends are amazed at how well my memory is; they played a game with me one day where they named a specific date and asked me to tell them what was going on that day, and when I answer with near accuracy, they looked at me in shock

so when I was asked to recall my relationship with you…I did just that

I remember the beginning, when I told you I liked you and you grabbed my hand and we ran off together; I didn't think that I could be any happier

I remember when you told me that you chose _her _instead of me; I remember trying to kill you if you didn't leave and you took the knife from me and refused to leave

I remember when she was upset with you and you came crawling back to me and I let you because I loved you

I remember every day that you told me you loved me and I said it back with a smile on my face

I remember when your dad began trying to reign over your life again and you went along with it because you didn't have the ability to defy him again

I remember when you told me you would care about me no matter what happened and I believed you because that's all I wanted to believe; the thought that maybe if you didn't love me anymore that you would still be there for me

I remember when you told me it had to stop because your dad was going to separate us and I did my best to accept that because you always listened to what your dad said or else he would treat you poorly

I remember when you said that we were only friends and nothing more, but yet you held me and kissed me and told me you loved me and I wasn't sure what to think because I loved you more than anything

I remember when you said you didn't want to see me anymore and that you were tired of looking at me and I tried not to cry as you ran away and I didn't cry but it still hurt

I remember when I tried to talk to you and you yelled at me and told me that I hurt you and that you couldn't stand to see me anymore and I knew that you said something to your dad about our relationship that wasn't right and he had you convinced that I was an awful person

I remember letting the time pass until I could see you again, but every time you ran from me and I couldn't take it anymore and I tried harder and harder each time to get you to listen to me and I couldn't understand why because it hurt so bad that I just wanted it to end

I remember when I tried to say goodbye to you and kill myself, but you had no idea because you wouldn't give me a chance to talk and I was unsuccessful but you never knew and who knows if you would even care anyway

and I remember the last day I saw you and you listened for a few minutes to what I had to say before telling me that you were too busy and taking off and that really upset me but I was determined to try again

because I hate to admit that through all the pain, I _still _love you and letting go just means giving up and I was told by people that I don't even trust that I can accomplish anything if I try hard enough

…and having this ability to remember everything is a curse; I wish I could just forget ever having met you

but as long as I can remember, I'll still wait for you

_because this is one run-on sentence that will never end…_

* * *

**The best stories are the ones you write about yourself…**

**~Midori**


	12. Insanity: Frontier

**I had the hardest time in the world thinking of a Ship for this chapter. But then I remembered the infamous definition of insanity that I always heard growing up, and thought about Homura's dilemma from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. So continuous time travel it is!**

…**But I still couldn't think of a pairing. So that was rough. :O**

* * *

**Insanity: FrontierShipping**

The definition of insanity is repeating the same thing over and over and expecting different results.

"Crystal, I really like you!"

Crystal stopped picking flowers to glance at Emerald. His cheeks were dark red and he was fidgeting nervously with the sleeve of his shirt.

"O-oh," Crystal gasped in surprise. She stared at Emerald for a moment, then patted him on the head. "That's really sweet, Emerald."

"Will you go out with me?" Emerald asked. Crystal wanted to frown, but she kept her composure.

"I'm sorry, Emerald," she said. "I'm not interested in anyone right now. I'm really busy with helping out Professor Oak. But we're still friends."

Emerald clenched his fists and ran off. Crystal called out to him, but he ignored her. He tried to hold his tears back, but it was proving useless.

_She'll never want to date me! She must think I'm just a little kid!_

He ran through the trees in the forest to a specific location, looking for a giant oak tree. When he spotted it, he reached up with his extended arms to a small grove in the tree, which contained a brown whistle.

"_Pffweet!_" he blew it and waited for a moment. He glanced around in anticipation until a small green Pokémon emerged from the trees.

"Celebi!" Emerald hugged the tiny forest Pokémon. "Hello!"

"'Bi!" the Time Travel Pokémon cried out in happiness. The young boy and the Pokémon had become good friends recently. Emerald had kept this a secret from his other friends.

"Celebi, I need your help," Emerald held out the Pokémon to talk to it face to face. "I need to go back in time. Can you do it for me?"

"'Bi?" the Celebi looked confused.

"Please? Just to a few hours ago?" Emerald pleaded. The Celebi smiled and flew out of his arms. It spun around a few times and a small portal appeared in front of Emerald.

"Thank you, Celebi," he grinned. "I'll see you later!" He waved to his Pokémon friend before jumping and disappearing into the portal.

* * *

"Crystal!" Emerald stopped Crystal before she walked over to the garden to pick flowers.

"Yes, Emerald?" she paused and turned to face him.

"Can we go down by the river? I wanna tell you something," Emerald stepped closer to her. She gazed at him in confusion before smiling.

"Oh, all right."

Emerald and Crystal made their way to the river not too far away. A few Butterfree were flying around them and Emerald grinned. Since he had already told the previous Crystal that he liked her, he wasn't as nervous this time. And he hoped that things would go a little differently this time if maybe he changed the location.

"Okay," Emerald stopped and spun around. "There's been something that I've been wanting to tell you for awhile, Crystal."

"Yeah?" Crystal wasn't sure what to expect. "What is it?"

"Crystal…" Emerald took a deep breath. "I like you a lot!"

Crystal blinked at him. "O-oh…" she fiddled with her fingers and pulled her mouth into a grin. "That's really sweet, Emerald."

_W-what? _Emerald stared at her in disbelief. _She just said the exact same thing…_

"Um, would you, uh…" Emerald was afraid to ask her again, knowing that she was probably going to reject him again. "Would you go out with me?"

"I'm sorry, Emerald. I'm not interested in anyone right now. I'm really busy with helping out Professor Oak. But we're still friends." She lightly kicked a rock with her foot and put on a bright smile.

But Emerald couldn't return it. He just looked down at the ground and sped off again. He could hear Crystal shouting to him, but he continued running anyway.

_What the hell? _Emerald thought in frustration. _Maybe instead of changing the location, maybe I should do something different…_

"Celebi!" he called out before he reached the giant oak tree again, hoping maybe Celebi was nearby so he wouldn't have to blow the whistle. Sure enough, the forest Pokémon emerged from the trees.

"'Bi!" the Celebi looked happy, hoping that maybe Emerald had used the time travel to his advantage.

"Celebi, I screwed up again!" Emerald said. "But I think I know what to do now! Can you help me one more time!"

The Celebi nodded before creating another portal. Emerald crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.

"Thanks a lot, Celebi!" Emerald charged into the portal and disappeared once more.

* * *

He stared at Crystal for a moment as she picked flowers. If he was going to do this, now would be as good a time as any.

He stepped closer to her, standing right behind her.

"Crystal."

"Yes, Emeral—?" she turned her head and was shocked when she found Emerald's lips against her own. Emerald quickly pulled back, embarrassed beyond belief that he had even just done that. He held his hand over his mouth as Crystal stared at him.

"C-Crystal, I-I really like you!" he managed to say. Maybe Crystal would finally understand how serious he was.

"O-oh," Crystal slowly raised a hand to her lips before smiling. "That's really sweet, Emerald…"

Her tone sounded a little more diminished, but they were the exact same words. Emerald gritted his teeth.

"C-Crystal…" he sounded desperate. Couldn't Crystal comprehend his strong feelings for her. "Y-You won't go out with me, will you?"

"I'm sorry, Emerald," she frowned. She seemed worse than the first two times. "I'm not interested in anyone right now. I'm really busy with helping out Professor Oak. But we're still friends."

Emerald shook his head. "No! I don't want to be just friends! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Emerald shouted as he ran off. He covered his ears so that he couldn't hear Crystal shouting to him.

_Why, why, why? _Emerald cried. _Does it matter what I do? Will she always reject me?_

Emerald didn't want to give up. Crystal meant everything to him and he just wanted her to know that, not just brush him off as if it was nothing.

"Celebi!"

* * *

**I was originally thinking of doing MangaQuest for this since Gold is already familiar with Celebi, but there were a few problems: Gold's too cocky to be upset with Crystal rejecting him and I wanted this to be reminiscent to Homura's problem (meaning this chapter would have been funny rather than sad). I also already had a Theme for MangaQuest that would have been better than this chapter.**

**So why FrontierShipping? I dunno. I don't care for Emerald (but I can't judge too much because I haven't read the Emerald chapter of PokéSpe, even though I think Wally was snubbed being a Pokédex Holder), but maybe he deserves some attention, too. And I honestly think the only Shipping I would ever think to support with him would be Frontier. Maybe Complete (Ruby x Sapphire x Emerald) or Tenth (Wally x Emerald) as well. *Shrugs***

**But it's also good to have some variety instead of all popular Shippings. :3**

**~Midori**


	13. Misfortune: Rocket

**Since a few people requested it, here's Rocket for Misfortune. I had an idea for this, but I don't think it fits up with anime canon. So, let's just say it's very loosely based off the anime canon with a few differences.**

* * *

**Misfortune: RocketShipping**

She lost her mother at such a young age, she's not even sure if she remembers her face. And she doesn't know of a father. Not that she would want to. If her father abandoned her before she could even talk, she's not sure if she would ever want to meet him.

The orphanage was awful, as expected. She was only fed once a day, which wasn't nearly enough for the growing child. But if she cried about it, she was beaten. She only cried once. Some of the other children in the orphanage cried every day. She couldn't understand why they continued, letting themselves get beaten everyday by the owner. It hurt her stomach everyday not to have enough food, but she wouldn't dare let herself cry about it. She had to be tough.

Maybe one day she could escape from here and live a fulfilling life. She never really knew what her mother had done for a living, but she knew that it was probably something really cool. She had always dreamed that maybe her mother was spy or something, like the movie she caught a glimpse of one day.

She also saw a man kissing a woman and telling him he loved her. Maybe she could have someone tell her those same words, too. Someone who would care for her.

But as the months turned into years, she didn't think she could ever get away from the misfortune that had plagued her life.

* * *

It wasn't until one fortunate day when the owner had went out late at night after everyone was asleep. He normally made sure that the children were asleep before he left so that he didn't have to deadbolt the door.

But she was wide awake.

After raiding whatever small things in the fridge she could fit into her weary knapsack, along with her Jynx doll, she struggled to unlock the fidgety lock on the front door and stumbled her way out into the cold night air. She had prepared for the inch-high snow by swiping one of the kids' boots. She felt bad for stealing them, but it's not like the kids ever went outside anyway.

The orphanage had been a small cabin far away from the nearest town, but she didn't have a choice. If she didn't want to be trapped at the place for the rest of her childhood, she was going to have to trek the undetermined distance. She was just glad that she had food, dark clothes, and a forest to hide among.

After traveling for what felt like days, she was beginning to run out of food. She began to lose hope of being able to survive for another day. She began to actually regret leaving the orphanage, for at least she had food once a day.

But then she remembered why she left in the first place. She would rather die free than suffer any more misfortune at that horrible place.

By nighttime, she spotted a huge building in the distance. It wasn't near anything else but trees so she couldn't have reached town yet. But she'll take any building over more trees any day.

She began making her way toward the unfamiliar building, becoming even more surprised the closer she got to it. It was _huge_, much too big to be just a house. But it didn't look anything like the buildings she had seen on TV where people worked at. She couldn't make out many of the details because of how dark it was outside, but many windows seeped light from various places.

As she crept closer, the snow squishing beneath her boots, she heard a rustling noise and froze. Was there a Pokémon nearby?

As she slowly turned her head to the right, she noticed a dark figure of someone walking between the trees. She gasped, then quickly covered her mouth. Who could that be?

Suddenly the person paused and turned their head to face her. She was spotted!

They began running toward her. She panicked and tried to run away. But she stumbled over some thick branches lying about in the forest and fell. Before she could get back on her feet, the person was suddenly right behind her.

"W-who are you?" the voice of a young boy said. He didn't sound much older than her. She raised to her knees, brushing the dirt and snow from her raggedy dress.

"What about you?" she asked in a wary tone. The boy blinked.

"That's not fair," he said. "I asked you first.

She took this time to examine him. He had long hair for a boy, but she was used to seeing this from the boys at the orphanage. What stood out to her, though, were his clothes. He was wearing a blue suit with shorts that looked a little too big on him, along with a green tie. They reflected off of the lights in the distance and she didn't know clothes so nice and shiny existed. He also had a small backpack hanging from his shoulders.

"F-fine," she crossed her arms. "I'm Jessie."

When the boy tilted his head to the side, she noticed his bright green eyes. Her blue ones must have looked dull in comparison. "My name is James. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm running away," she said simply. "Do you know what's in that big house over there?" she pointed to the dark building still quite a few yards away.

"Yeah, that's my house," James said. "Well, _mansion _I guess is what they call it."

Her face showed complete shock. "H-huh? You _live _there?"

"Well, not anymore," he frowned. "I-I'm actually running away, too."

A look of confusion crossed her face. "What? Why would you want to run away from a place like _that_?"

"It's not as awesome as it seems," he said. "My parents are trying to force me into an arranged marriage with a girl I don't like. Just because she has money. It's so stupid. I can't live like that."

She felt strangely sympathetic. This boy lived a life of luxury, but he wasn't happy with his parents decision for an arranged marriage.

It seemed that he wasn't truly free, either.

"W-why don't we go together?" he said. "We're both trying to get away. Might as well go together."

She stared at the boy for a few moments before finally nodding. She was beginning to run out of food, but assumed he came well prepared. Besides, she was curious as to his lifestyle and what he planned to do now. He had parents that would surely worry, but she had none. She envied that, but she couldn't blame the kid.

"O-okay," she finally agreed. "Do you know where to go?"

"Yes, town in only a few miles from here," he said. "I wanna get as far as I can tonight, though, before my parents send out people to begin looking for me. Is that okay with you?"

She had trekked on for endless hours for the past few days. She could afford to keep going, even though her legs were worn out. She was strong. "Of course."

The boy smiled and she couldn't help but blush. He was rather cute. Now that she felt as free as she ever had been, she could finally begin to express her pent up feelings that she couldn't express before. Due to having been trapped in that horrible place called an 'orphanage', the only experience she could ever remember was misfortune.

But maybe now she never had to worry about that. It was nice to have someone with her so that she wouldn't be lonely.

She never realized that her occupation later in life would still be plagued with its own share of misfortune, but she never left his side and she didn't mind.


End file.
